There are many known ways of securing content or a message borne on a medium. For example, encoding or encryption is applied to the data constituent of this message. However, simply knowing the decoding or decryption key makes it possible to access the message. However, these keys must be stocked on media, eg paper, plastic or electronic, or on servers. Irrespective of whether these keys are carried by the user or stored in a computer system, a malicious third party with the right tools can access them.
These securing methods are therefore inadequate.